User talk:DinoQueen13
If you're hear to BS about something, you might wanna leave and learn something called Manners. OR ELSE. And trust me, you don't want to know what that "OR ELSE" is. If you dare test my nonexistent patience, you'll pay for it in every shape and form. Archives #/Archive1 #/Archive2 Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 21:04, April 3, 2009 RE: Images What photo i uploaded in Bad Quality? If you're talking about the pics i uploaded just today, they don't have bad quality. If you talk about THIS quality, that quality is allowed SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sup This quality of pics is allowed? (Click on the image to see fullscreen) SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 15:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) And.. this one? (Click on the image) SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 16:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) The second one is from Bakugan New Vestroia original version (the japanese quality) SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Yesterday i didn't have school because it snowed and now today i didn't have school! Im kind of happy :) Winxy!/BLUE DRAGON!! FIGHT THE POWER!!!FEEL THE POWER!! TASTE THE POWER!!!!! (talk) 14:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) are you an admin?THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 01:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. How do you edit like: templates? I know it's a stupid question, you expect me to know. I mean it's so complicated because of Source. They also look like "The Same" type. THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 01:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : Ok I'm sorry i just wanted to know. I could figure it out MYSELF! THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 02:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Uh OkTHE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 03:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) WHY DID YOU DELETE MY BLOG?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : '( Harassed, block, what?? You have this wrong. SHE was harassing ME!!! Anime is AWESOME!!! 16:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 1. She kicked me. 2. I was angry. 3. They only agree cuz they hate me, just like everyone else does I dont know what an IP Address is. Tell the others I'm sorry, goodbye, hope I can see them again. I know they won't care though, but please pass on the message. Templates FOR FUN! Can I make temlates for fun. Like there this template: THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 18:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) hey can i be apart of the anti- kazarina club to? shes one of my least favorite characters Help What are: Rollbacks, Bots, Checkuser-global, VSTF, Check Users, and Bureaucrats? Please tell me.THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 19:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) IDC if stupid anonymous yells on mah user page... Every stupid anonymous get to go... Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 23:17, January 24, 2011 (UTC) you ever think that my sig is true? Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 05:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) btw, i'm typing in crappy grammer since one of my hands is in throbbing pain. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 05:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow DQ, good job with the policies Warm-hearted? Sounds like a good pay-back. LOL Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 20:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I Think I Messed Up I think I messed up on this page: Spectra999 please delete it if it's wrong. Sorry!THE GLORIOUSS999∞|''Fire Fury!!!'' 00:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : Oh and how did they make this type of Template? THE GLORIOUSS999∞|''Fire Fury!!!'' 00:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sewers Thanks a lot. Now it's time to take down Kazarina! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! 23:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'm so glad to have someone like you DQ13! THE GLORIOUS∞S999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 00:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok thanks for clarifying that up for me. -- Agent Slash January, 28, 2011 Club Anti kazarina Thanks you hate her to right Anyways I think that she dosent deserve to become queen of gundalia anyway Goodbye Kazarina and hello Barodius delete Please delete: Template:Spectra999X and Template:InfinitySpectra999THE GLORIOUS∞S9999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 23:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply I agree, he/she seems to have no purpose but to add his "opinions" to pages.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Boone, you're not ]][[User blog:Abce2|''a bottle!"']]'' 02:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC)'' LOL thanx dinoqueen! your an awesome person too. ;D LOL yeah i was wondering how you do the blog thingy:D is it a template or what? hmmmm puzzling woops forgot too signKellynKaz (talk) 23:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hey dinoqueen has everything become normal again over your side of the world :D?KellynKaz (talk) 23:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hmmm yeah i'll start editing the episodesKellynKaz (talk) 23:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hey dinoqueen... so i was wondering how do you do a poll post cause i'm still new with this and how your and admin.. :D sorry forgot to signKellynKaz (talk) 23:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you next to a Candle? uh Nice. I [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'am']] the ANIMAL! 22:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) hi its titaniumgirl you do make a good point but their have been many rumours about that if you find out more leave a message on my talk page thanks Titaniumgirl (talk) 23:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Please delete this:Lava FlowTHE GLORIOUS∞S999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 18:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting it.THE GLORIOUS∞S999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 22:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) drawing i have an idea for mah drawing. maybe u can draw my home planet pyreezia? maybe draw a city, then a pyreezian (people that inhabit pyreezia) ... its and idea. i have info bout pyreezia on my profile, an if u need mor info just tell me Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 01:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) you really dance to caramelldansen? Idk, and idwk. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R']] WIKI ADMIN, AOH!' 22:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC)' Lol, like i can't help it when i hear Peanut Butter Jelly Time. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 22:53, February 10, 2011 (UTC) it's not much of a song to hear. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 23:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Why is that not overly surprising? THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 20:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) You mind dropping me a link? THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 20:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Might as well return the favor. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 20:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) What an a**. He needs to learn that he isn't all powerful, just because of his user name. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 15:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) (hailing Queenie) I will do this task, your majesty. >:) THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 15:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) (pulls out a shotgun) Too much, big sister? Your majesty? You get the point :P THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 15:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Anubias and Sellon I think i just made a connection. I find that team Anubias is only male brawlers led by a male Darkus, whilst Sellon is only female led by a female Haos (possibly). It means they are total opposites. Idk if this will mean something in the future, but it may be something worth knowing, your highness. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 02:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Well you would think by what Sellon looked like she would be Haos, but thats just me. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 02:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ash from Pokemon, Kenta from Beyblade, and Komba had girl voice actors. 50px Rule 14 50px 02:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC) He could also be the little kid. 50px Rule 14 50px 02:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the message about having me here. I look forward to help Wikia :) info what in a admin and how do i become one. HIYA QUEENIE!!!!!KellynKaz (talk) 07:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) well i posted the mt pics because that was the origanal scorce It's their Talk Page, they decide what to do with it. :No, they cannot remove Warnings from their Talk Pages. Anything but the Warnings. The epic BD pics Do you know how to make the epic BD pictures. I'm still not sure how to make them. Kyleronco (talk) 01:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed Subterra Bakugan What's your take on the Subterra Bakugan Sellon uses in episode 1? ($[[Anubias$]] (talk) 19:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC)) You don't think it could be one of her team mates? ($[[Anubias$]] (talk) 19:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC)) I understand, your point. Thanks for your explaination.-- $[[Anubias$]] (talk) 06:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey DQ, are you alone on this wikia? Need help on pages? Give me just one link to a BD ability page and I'll help you with the pics. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 16:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) YES. YES, YES, YES!!!!!! :Yes. ::Sure, seems fine.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 16:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC)'' Gundalian Invaders Fansub coming I found a translator that's going to help me fansub Gundalian Invaders when the original Japanese version airs. First ep of it is supposed to air on March 12, 2011. I have a raw capper (the one that caps Metal Fight Beyblade for me) that will cap it in HD (2GB .ts file with captions on/off), which I will then encode to avi. my translator will be using the Japanese captions to make the translation easier. DranzerX13 (talk) 06:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Each episode will be released a few days after airtime. DranzerX13 (talk) 06:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I need someone to time the episodes for me. Could you time them? I'd give you the link to the raw before anyone else, and the program needed to time the subtitles. DranzerX13 (talk) 16:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) 150 px I L♥ve Ace Hi, how can i play Bakugan dimensions? I have an account but I can not enter and I know the password and everything but I'm also from another country Well, if you can help me thank you: 3 150 px I L♥ve Ace must be because I'm from Brazil and I think it does not work here Gundalian Invaders Trailer I just encoded the Gundalian Invaders trailer. Here you go: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUxcz0l39GQ Also, after working hard redoing some of the Gundalian Invaders page and renaming it, some stupid idiot had to report it, then it got reverted back to normal. The title of the n4rd series is infact Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders...it even shows it on the trailer I uploaded. DranzerX13 (talk) 12:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC). Spectra999 keeps reverting my edits I make. Justifying saying that THIS is america, and everything has to be the American way blah blah blah. I'm not wanting it to be all Japanese either. This isn't just his wiki nor mine. I try making it to where most fans would agree or not have complaints about it. I'm not trying to be selfish here. If my edits and or changes were that bad, the admins would've changed it back themselves and talked about it with me. This wiki is about Bakugan after all, so it shouldn't be just about the american version. DranzerX13 (talk) 23:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Him and I just worked it out, but...I want it to where even the admins are happy too, not just me. It doesn't seem right to do this if only I agree. DranzerX13 (talk) 23:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) DQ, My Parental controls are UP and blocking me from AOH's blog. Can you edit http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Airzel-of-haos/Extra,_Extra,_OVER.# and take out "g*y"? Thanks. Lazor mode...ENGAGE. 01:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ☆ Right now, i'm using my friend's IP. Ain't i a b@stard? :I'm a Fan of Distortion. ::Howdy. I dont really know... This is what I changed it to. I changed it on Miscrosoft Word and now I can't copy/paste it as a sig. Here is what I came up with, can you see if it'll work and tell me how to actually get it up there. It seems your is a Template... |} Thanks Thanks, a LOT. If I get any new DNA codes ( I don't already have) Then I'll give you one. Im planning on getting a pack for a Darkus Razenoid within two weeks. It is kinda a rip off, but yeah. Well it's because he just placed it the Japanese way. I mean this is america/canada! Oh and it's now ok to me. DON'T BLOCK ME OR DO ANYTHING BAD!Spectra999|''The Master of Spectrumand Eternal Darkness 22:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : ok, srry. Cool new sig I wanna have one like that!'Spectra999'|The Master of Spectrum''and Eternal Darkness 01:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you make those Sig templates? I WANT ONE! :D Will the real AOH please stand up? 21:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC) O_o" Will the real AOH please stand up? 21:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) He needs to learn 2 things. 1, PROPER ENGLISH. 2, MANNERS. Will the real AOH please stand up? 21:18, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Aw. Too bad. BYE BIG SISTER QUEENIE! Will the real AOH please stand up? 21:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) EckoArt screwed it up. 50px Rule 14 50px 01:44, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i wasnt thinking of that until now thx queeny lols >.^ Awesomeness was here 20:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC)XP blaze